Que sa joie demeure
by UneReineSansDivertissement
Summary: Une nouvelle éléve qui arrive en cours d'année à Poudlard?Plutot étrange non?Peut être une future adversaire pour Hermione et pas seulement dans le domaine des études...fais attention à ton Severus Hermione!


CHAPITRE 1-LA NOUVELLE

Une brise fraîche soufflait sur le parc du manoir de Beauxbatons, la haute façade de marbre blanc et rose miroitait à la caresse du soleil. Par les grandes fenêtres à vitraux, des silhouettes s'agitaient, des cris, des rires s'échappaient des tours aux toits d'ardoise, Beauxbatons ressemblait à s'y tromper à l'un de ces somptueux châteaux de contes de fées.

La jeune fille embrassa le paysage du regard, elle était assise sur la clôture d'ébène de l'enclos des chevaux de Madame Maxime, ils broutaient paisiblement l'herbe grasse, s'abreuvant de temps à autres dans l'immense abreuvoir de cristal où fumait le whisky pur malt dans la fraîcheur du matin. Elle soupira et épousseta sa robe pervenche, remit sont chapeau et remonta vers le manoir d'un pas lent, mais toujours fier, comme on le lui avait apprit pendant ses 6ans d'études : « Beauté ,fierté, talent ».Dans l'allée elle respira encore une dernière fois le parfum des rosiers qui formaient une voûte au dessus d'elle, puis elle poussa les gigantesques portes sculptées de bois de rose.

Le hall du manoir n'était que parfums enivrants, et silhouettes pervenches escortées par de minuscules fées qui leur chuchotaient à l'oreille. Les pas de la jeunes filles étaient étouffés par la pluie de pétales de roses qui tombaient sans fins sur le sol, elle s'assit au bord de l'immense fontaine en marbre où une pluie d'or s'échappait de la baguette magique d'une statue somptueuse représentant une vélane. Elle se souvint alors de la fontaine qui trônait au Ministère de la Magie en Angleterre, une véritable merveille…mais elle frissonna, quel pays maudit ! Elle s'était plu à Poudlard lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais qu'était maintenant ce pays avec un Lord Voldemort ? Longtemps elle avait pensé que la France et sa communauté de sorciers étaient à l'abri du mage Noir, mais le mal va bien au-delà des frontières. Elle s'attarda sur une tapisserie au mur où une vélane se coiffait en la considérant d'un air hautain…

« Alors tu pars ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers la petite voix flutée. C'était une petite créature faite comme une femme, ses cheveux roux ondulaient comme sans cesse agités par une brise, elle lissait ses ailes de libellules argentées de ses petites mains.

- « Maggie tu viens toujours me voir au bon moment !

-Je t'ai vu de la tour principale, tu as de la chance que je n'aille pas dire à Madame Maxime que tu avais ôté ton chapeau ! Regardes-toi, tu es négligée !

-Qu'est ce que ça peu faire ? Je vais partir de toutes façons.

-Tu dois toujours faire honneur à Beauxbatons, partout, où que tu sois.

-Laisse moi Maggie je dois faire mes valises »

La petite fée considéra d'abord la jeune fille d'un œil réprobateur puis son visage d'ange eu l'aspect de celui d'une poupée cassée. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et voleta derrière la jeune fille qui montait l'escalier d'ivoire en colimaçon où fées et licornes étaient sculptées et se mouvaient. Maggie arrangea la coiffe de la jeune fille, admirant le contraste du chapeau bleu sur les cheveux bruns ; les sorcières de Beaubâtons étaient bel et bien exceptionnelles…elle quitta sa protégée à la porte de la chambre, l'accès y était strictement interdits aux fées de l'école.

Cassandre était assise sur son lit, sa baguette à la main, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, elle s'entêtait à transformer un lys en papillon, mais jusqu'ici le résultat n'avais donné qu'un lys ailé de deux petites ailes ridicules. Elle ne vit pas de suite son amie entrer dans leur chambre comme une voleuse, mais le bruit de la soie de sa robe lui fit lever les yeux. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle allait la perdre, elle eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant qui observait le parc par la fenêtre, la main crispée sur le rideau parme du lit à baldaquin, son autre main , munie de sa baguette magique, décrivait des arabesques et ses vêtements, ses livres, venaient se ranger proprement dans la valise ouverte par terre.

-« Tiens Cassandre, tu adorais ce collier, prends-le pour te souvenir de moi »

Elle ne tourna même pas les yeux vers l'intéressée et Cassandre attrapa au vol un collier d'or très fin qu'elle serra dans sa main.

-« Tu vas me manquer, la vie à Beauxbâtons ne sera plus jamais la même sans toi.

-Ma vie à moi ne sera plus jamais la même non plus, je dois tout quitter et pourquoi ? Je ne le sais même pas ! » Les yeux de la jeune fille brune s'attardèrent sur les uniformes pervenches

-« Et je déteste porter du noir ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Poudlard a-t-il besoin de moi ? Je ne suis personne ! Il s ont déjà Fleur, elle , elle était exceptionnelle, c'est son nom qui est d' ailleur sorti de la Coupe de Feu.

-Tu n'avais pas l'âge c'est tout, regardes toi, tu as les meilleures notes en métamorphose, potions et défense contre les forces du mal ! On voit de suite pourquoi Poudlard et Dumbledore te veulent.

-Quoi de plus ? Ils ont aussi des bons élèves chez eux ! »

Cassandre fixa son amie de ses grands yeux verts

-« Ne me fixe pas avec tes yeux de Harry Potter, Cassandre ! »

Depuis leur séjour à Poudlard, les filles de Beauxbâtons avaient noté la ressemblance entre les yeux de Cassandre avec ceux du célèbre Harry Potter.

-« Alors cesse de te voiler la face, tu sais très bien que tes dons les attirent ! Madame Maxime est proche de Poudlard et contre Tu -sais -qui, elle le combat aux cotés des Aurors, de Dumbleudore, ils ont besoin d'une armée pour le combattre, et tu as le profil crois moi…

-Oui ma tête de lard comme dit Maggie !

-Non, ce que tu fais avec Le Divin

-C'était une question de chance, et c'est une gentille bête.

-Il a tué trois personnes et tu en as fais un cheval à bascule ! Avoir quelqu'un qui communique avec les licornes est extraordinaire pour les Aurors, ce sont des animaux aux pouvoirs puissants.

-Alors en fait, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent, c'est ma licorne, pour protéger encore leur cher Harry Potter !

-Harry Potter a un charme fou tu ne trouves pas ? Vivre à Poudlard ne peut que t'apporter de bonnes choses ! »

Et Cassandre fit un clin d'œil à son amie dont le visage s'éclaira pour la première fois de la journée. Cette dernière termina de boucler sa valise en quelques coups de baguette, jetant une dernière fois un regard par la fenêtre, elle aperçu Madame Maxime qui aidait les fées à atteler les gigantesques chevaux palominos au carosse volant qui allait l'emmener loin de chez elle…

CHAPITRE 2-DE LA CONCCURENCE POUR HERMIONNE ?

Hermione Granger regardait avec attention le contenu de son chaudron, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulut que cette potion ne soit ratée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui arpentait le cachot d'un œil sombre, c'était étrange cette prestance qu'il avait, ce port de tête si noble, elle se surprit même à lui trouver une once de charme…

-« Hermignonne !Cesse de dévorer Rogue des yeux, ma potion est verte au lieu d'être transparente, je ne voudrais pas que ton regard ravageur l'attire », c'était Ron, qui, comme à son habitude, avait été incapable de suivre les consignes. D'un soupir exaspéré elle lança une poignée de pétales de perces-neige dans le chaudron de Ron qui prit aussitôt une teinte transparente moirée,le visage du jeune garçon rayonna de bonheur et il regarda Hermione avec reconnaissance qui ne détachait pas son regard du Maître des Potions. Le visage de Ron se crispa alors et il se pencha vers Harry :

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle a Hermione ? Tu ne la trouves pas étrange ces derniers temps ? On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de plus important dans sa tête que…le travail !

-Si tu y mettais un peu du tiens, ça serait toi qu'elle regarderait tout le temps, mais vu que tu ne fais rien, elle en est réduite à regarder Rogue !

-Un problème Potter ? »

Rogue s'était avancé vers leur table d'un œil narquois,

-« 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, et Weasley, sans Miss Granger, votre potion méritait un T, et c'est la note qu'elle aura, quand à vous Miss Granger, passez dans mon bureau ce soir. ».

Cette nouvelle sembla avoir l'effet d'une beuglante sur Hermione. Elle se précipita hors de la classe bousculant au passage Parvati Patil qui la regarda d'un œil réprobateur, chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Lavande Brown qui les firent éclater de rire.

Hermione, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard se sentait perdue, presque comme une proie traquée, blessée, qui chercherait à tout prix à se réfugier dans sa tanière pour cacher son mal. Le seul lieu où elle était sûre d'être seule étaient les toilettes des filles où elle s'engouffra et s'enferma dans une des cabines pour pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-« Voilà que je deviens comme Mimi Geignarde ! »

Elle essuya ses larmes dans sa robe noire et l'image du bel homme fier flottait dans son esprit, elle resta quelques secondes à l'imaginer de plus pré, toujours plus pré…se remémorant les traits de son visage qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir contempler sans relâche. Depuis toutes ces années qu'elle le connaissait il avait fallut qu'elle le remarque cette année, qu'elle change au point de désirer toute sa vie vivre auprès de lui, elle regrettait terriblement tous les jugements qu'elle avait pu avoir contre lui, toutes les fausses accusations…Mais par les vitraux des toilettes des filles, le parc s'était revêtu de son manteau vaporeux de brume blanche et la nuit envahissait progressivement le ciel. Harry et Ron devaient la chercher depuis plusieurs heures, mais pour le moment elle devait se rendre au cachot où IL lui avait demandé de venir. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si la jeunesse l'attirait finalement plus que tout autre chose ?

Elle sorti de la cabine prudemment et observa son reflet dans un morceau de miroir brisé :son teint était pâle, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme cela.

-« Tu as une mine époouuuuuuuuvvvvvannnnnntaaaaaaaaable ma pauvre chérie ! »

Mimi Geignarde venait de surgir d'un robinet et la considérait d'un air narquois. Hermione se dit que pour une fois, Mimi avait terriblement raison.

C'est sans un mot qu'elle sorti dans le couloir désert, n'arrivant pas à se décider à descendre dans le cachot, elle errait dans les couloirs et se retrouva bientôt dans l'un d'eux qui la fit sourire, c'était le couloir où l'AD se réunissait autrefois, la tapisserie était toujours là, la porte simple et mystérieuse semblait l'attendre. Hermione avait lut l'Histoire de Poudlard une bonne dizaine de fois , c'est avec émotion qu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la Salle sur Demande, salle qui apparait lorsqu'on est véritablement en besoin de quelque chose de particulier…elle tourna la poignée et c'est une explosion de parfums et de couleurs vives qui lui jaillirent au visage, la Salle sur Demande était devenu une salle de maquillage, de coiffure où tout s'y trouvait pour se faire une beauté. Hermione eu d'abord honte d'avoir désiré au fond d'elle-même une chose pareille, quelque chose d'aussi superficiel, futile…mais son regard s'attarda sur les parfums, les baumes, les accessoires, tout ce dont à Poudlard on se souciait peu en temps normal. Alors sa main prit le premier flacon qu'elle rencontra…

Quand elle descendit au cachot, Peeves l'escorta et Hermione se dit que c'était bien la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard que Peeves suivait quelqu'un sans vouloir le tuer au détour d'un couloir. Evidement le calme de Peeves fut de courte durée en arrivant à la salle des potions :

-« GRANGER A UN AMOUREUX ! GRANGER A UN AMOUREUX ! »

Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte du cachot avec violence « PEEVES VAS-TU TE TAIRE ? ».

L'esprit frappeur écarquilla les yeux en voyant Rogue, son regard alla de Rogue à Hermione, puis après une inspiration il recommença à hurler :

-« GRANGER A UN AMOUREUX ET C EST ROGUE ! »

Peeves fila en direction des tours en s'époumonant alors que Hermione, entra dans le bureau de Rogue en rougissant. Elle embaumait la rose et ses cheveux d'habitude touffus et désordonnés étaient soigneusement relevés en un chignon où des mèches bouclées retombaient sur ses épaules. Rogue ne remarqua pas de suite la jeune fille, il s'installa à son bureau, puis ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur la jeune fille. Tout se passa en un éclair, il vit ses cheveux, son visage de poupée de porcelaine, son teint qui respirait la jeunesse. Il regretta à ce moment de ne pas s'être plus tôt occupés des femmes, mais elles l'avaient toujours fuis dans sa jeunesse. Le plus étonnant était la façon dont le dévisageait Hermione Granger, pas comme une jeune fille regardant son professeur, mais comme une femme attendant un regard de l'homme qui lui plait. Il fut troublé mais se racla la gorge pour annoncer d'une voix solennelle :

-« Miss Granger, Mrs.Gonagall n'est pas présente pour vous en faire la commission, je me charge donc de vous annoncer une nouvelle importante : une nouvelle élève va arriver de Beauxbâtons demain pour intégrer Poudlard, il ne m'est pas permis de vous révéler la raison de ce transfert, néanmoins, elle ira à Gryffondor, et Poudlard vous demande de lui faire un bon accueil, elle semble avoir vos qualités dans le domaine des études…

-Je m'en chargerais professeur…

-Soyez dans le parc demain matin à la première heure sans faute pour l'accueillir, il semble que c'est une jeune femme exceptionnelle…

Les yeux de Rogue croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille qui pour la première fois ne baissa pas les siens. Il aurait pu prendre ceci comme un signe d'insolence mais l'ambigüité de son regard le stoppa dans cette idée, il se prit à trouver cette jeune fille de 18ans terriblement séduisante, et une brulure lui parcouru tout le corps.


End file.
